Pokemon Black and White, To Be or Not To Be
by Kitty-Hikumora
Summary: What happens when two 12 year old girls end up in the pokemon world? How are they going to come back to their world, Earth? Read to find out! R
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I thought that it would be really cool to write a Pokémon fanfic since I've never done one before! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! Or anything of their company…

If you want to see what Nina and Ruby look like go to my profile and click on the links!

Nina yawned. "Ruby, I don't want to sound offensive, but it's 4:00 in the MORNING and you want to trade Pokémon right now?"

"Yes I do." Ruby said as she held out Nina's 3DS.

"Fine but can you move that cup of water? It might spill on our 3DS." Nina said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Later! I need to trade something for your Tornadus! I want to catch Landorus! I promise I'll give it back later!" Ruby said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Fine…" Nina mumbled.

"Yes!" Ruby said as she did a victory dance. _But then…_

_SPLASH!_

"Ruby! You spilled water all over my 3DS! And it was charging to! Be more careful next time because you might just cause a fire!" Nina exclaimed.

"Oh! S-sorry…hey…whats up with your DS?" Ruby asked.

The DS was glowing a strange white light. As the light got brighter a large black hole appeared that was as big as the bed. Soon Nina and Ruby moved away from the 'black hole' and moved onto the bed. But that wasn't enough. It started to pull the girls into its unknown, depths.

"RUBY! YOU KILLED US ALL!" Nina yelled as they held on the bedpost for dear life.

"SORRY!" Ruby yelled back. And it was just plain BAD LUCK that Nina's parents were out of town.

"SORRY DOES NOT CUT IT! YOU JUST MURDERED A 12 YEAR OLD GIRL AND KILLED YOURSELF THIS VERY MOMENT! THAT _GIRL_ WOULD BE ME!" Nina cried in frustration and anger as her fingers started slipping.

Then it happened. They simultaneously slipped both their hands and got sucked into the 'black hole'.

…_._

"_Urgh…where am I?" _Nina said. As she opened her eyes she saw Ruby sitting there next to her also waking up. As Nina looked around, she saw a desk with a couple of books…and something else that surprised her. A photo of the Professor Junipers from their Pokémon game. "No…that can't be…this has GOT to be a dream…" she mumbled as she got up and dusted herself. Then she noticed Ruby staring at something behind her. Then she turned around. And there they were. Staring right back at her and Ruby. Then…

"!"

The blonde girl with a green hat screamed an ear-breaking scream and nearly fainted. The girl with brown, wavy hair and a pink/white cap caught her just in time before she hit the floor and helped her up again.

"OMGEEEEEEEEEE! NINA WE'RE IN THE UNOVA REIGION!" Ruby screamed, and then gasped. "Does that mean we can also catch Pokémon? YAAAAAAAAYYYY! THIS IS LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE!" she said as she walked to the girl with brown wavy hair and pointed. "Your White, he's Cheren, she's Bianca, and she is Professor Juniper!" Ruby said as she pointed out each one.

"Holy…crap…" said Cheren.

"Explain how you got here and how you know our names right now." Professor Juniper said, still in a daze. That's when Nina took a deep breath and explained…_EVERYTHING_. All except the parts where she mentioned that they were games. All she said was that they got sucked into the black hole and ended up here.

Then Juniper smiled.

"I think we have another pair of Pokémon trainers…" she said.

"But we just met them and they don't know anything about Pokémon!" White said in surprise. "But…then again…it would be nice to know that we have more competition…that would make us stronger…"

"Well, we know more about Pokémon then you think. We can handle it." Nina said as she smiled. She had to admit, being in the Pokémon would _is_ pretty awesome…scratch that it was _totally_ awesome.

"That's settled! We have some new budding trainers! But first you need to introduce yourselves!" Juniper said happily.

"Oh! I'm Ruby and this is Nina!" Ruby said.

"Ok! Then let me get you some starter Pokémon too!" the professor said while walking away into another room.

Finally, Bianca spoke up. "You guys seem nice…would you like to be our friend?"

Nina and Ruby smiled at each other and then at Bianca. "We would love to!" they said at the same time. Then they shared a group hug and forced Cheren to join to. When they parted they all high-fived and chatted about each other. Finally, the professor came back with three pokeballs in hand.

"Cheren, Bianca, and White have already chosen their Pokémon. So now it's time for you to choose Nina and Ruby." And then she threw all three pokeballs in the air and out came the three starter Pokémon.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to my second chapter of the Pokémon series! If you are reading the second chapter then you must be really into the series and I thank you for that! R&R please!

Oh! And I forgot to say that Ruby is Nina's best friend and that she was sleeping over when they got sucked into the Pokémon world. :p

And like I said earlier, you can see what Nina and Ruby look like on my profile! Thanks and onto the story!

* * *

"Osha!"

"Snivy!"

"Tepig!"

Ruby gasped. "OMG! AN OSHAWOTT!" she said as she ran over and huggled it. She looked at the tepig after she was done huggling. "But I also like the tepig…I think I should let the pokemon decide…" she said finally. When she let go the tepig ran straight into her arms. While the oshawott stayed right where it was and started to inspect its scalchop to make sure it wasn't damaged from all the hugging.

"The Oshawott isn't ready to actually travel with anyone yet but you can train it to make it stronger! It is still a little weaker than the others though." Professor Juniper said.

"I shall take the tepig!" Ruby said.

"Ok, then. What will you nickname him?" asked the professor.

"Umm… Flare!" said Ruby.

"Great! Now what will you pick Nina?" Juniper said as she turned to Nina.

"Hmm…Snivy and Oshawott…I choose…snivy! I've always wanted a snivy!" Nina said as the snivy turned to her. Its eyes had a glint of happiness but it remained expressionless as Nina picked it up and took it's pokeball from Juniper. "I'll nickname her Vine!"

"Ok, here are your pokedex's" said the professor as she handed two pink pokedex's to Nina and Ruby, who took them.

"But we don't have bags!" said Ruby and Nina returned their Pokémon to its pokeball.

"You can use these! I have had some trainers donate some new unused bags, just in case other starting trainers don't have any!" Juniper said as she gave a black bag to Ruby, and a white bag to Nina.

"But…one other problem…how do we get home?" asked Nina.

"…" everyone froze.

"…I might have a possibility that arceus can take you back where you belong…but…you will have to catch it, or find it at least…"said Juniper after a moment of thinking.

"Hmm…then I'll think of a way to find it…and the best way to do that is to become pokemon champion!" Said Nina.

"I agree, but we all must promise that if any one of us becomes the champ, then we have to dedicate ourselves to find arceus! We have to help our friends get home!" said Bianca as everyone agreed.

"Then I will help you by doing as much research on its whereabouts as I can." Said professor Juniper as she handed Nina and Ruby a pink and black watch-like device with a screen inside it."If I find anything, you can contact me with these. These are X-transceivers and you can use them to video-chat with anyone who calls! White, Bianca, and Cheren already have one so you can call them too."

Then everyone said goodbye and started to go home to pack what they needed and get some sleep for the day tomorrow, but Nina and Ruby just stood outside the Professor's lab.

"Umm…we have nowhere to go remember?" said Nina as Bianca asked them what they were doing.

"Oh yeah! Ruby can sleep in my house, and Nina can stay with White!" said Bianca.

"Great! Then I'll see you later Bianca, Ruby, Cheren!" Said Nina as White lead the way to her house.

When they came in White's mother greeted them.

"Hello! Who are you? I've never seen you before!" she asked. Then Nina and White took turns explaining the problems and the search for Arceus.

"Then you can stay with us for a day! White will let you borrow some cloths and you can sleep in our guest room!" said her mother as she went to prepare dinner.

"You can go pick out some cloths and take a bath upstairs in my room's bathroom ok?" said White as she walked to the couch and turned on the TV.

"Ok, when's dinner?" asked Nina as she was halfway up the stairs.

"About 15 minutes." Answered White as she took her hat and shoes off.

"Perfect!" said Nina as she walked in White's room. In White's room, she found some perfect cloths for both the journey and for sleeping. Then, she put her new cloths, which were a green jacket, a white t-shirt, a light-green skirt that went to her thighs, and knee-high white socks. Then she left her dark green shoes by the bed, on the sink and took a 10 minute shower. When she finished she put her old cloths in bag, neatly folded, and dried her hair before she put on her new clothes. Then she found a ribbon and tied part of her hair back, but still had the other part of her hair down.

"Hmm…I think I should take snivy out…" she said as she walked out the bathroom. She took out her pokeball, pressed the small button, and threw it.

"Snivy?" questioned the little Pokémon when Nina picked it up.

"Hello, Vine. From now on, I'm going to leave you out of your pokeball. Like what Ash does with his Pikachu!" she told her snivy.

"Snivy-vy!" said her little Pokémon, obviously happy with the idea as it cuddled up to Nina.

"Haha, I guess you like to look cool when other people are around huh? But I guess this is good. That means that you trust me!" Nina said as she patted the top of its head.

_Meanwhile..._

"Ruby, are you done with your shower yet?" asked Bianca

"Yep! I just need to change!" Ruby called back from inside the bathroom.

"Ok, remember that we're going to White's house to celebrate!" Bianca said.

"Ok!" Ruby answered. She changed into a white, wool shirt that cute across her shoulders and black skinny jeans. She too, kept her old shoes, which were white sneakers, and tied her hair up into a ponytail on the side of her head. Then she put her old cloths in her bag.

"Bianca! I'm ready, let's go!" Ruby called as she got her belongings and went downstairs.

"Ok! Cheren is already headed there so we have to hurry and try not to be late!" Bianca called. "Then I would make a high-score of not being late 3 times in a row!"

Ruby giggled and walked outside with Bianca. But before they could get far Bianca's dad called out to them. "Where do you think _you're_ going little missy?"

"Dad! I'm going to White's house for dinner!" Bianca said.

"Oh…well…have fun." He mumbled before heading back inside the house.

"Sorry, he's overprotective. He won't let me do _anything_ these days." Bianca sighed.

"It's ok. My dad does that too! It's normal for them to do that. It's something they call 'parenting'." Ruby said as Bianca giggled.

"Well off to White's house we go!" said Bianca, as she and Ruby hurried to keep 'Bianca's perfect record'.

* * *

When they got there, everyone was counting down the numbers to see if Bianca was going to be late.

5…4…3…2…

Before they got to one, Bianca and Ruby burst in the room.

"Wow! It's a miracle!" said White as Nina giggled.

"A three-in-a-row miracle I should say." Said Cheren as he smirked at the two breathless girls.

"No-pant-it wasn't-pant-a miracle." Said Bianca between deep breaths.

"Anyway, Dinner is ready! Everyone, in the dining room!" said White's mother. After dinner, everyone just sat in the living room and chatted about what was going to come and their journey and what they wanted to be.

"Wait…" said Ruby after a moment. "We didn't know what starter Pokémon you guys picked."

"Oh! I got a tepig, White got a oshawott, and Cheren got the snivy!" said Bianca. "But never mind that! What are you guys going to be after our Pokémon journey? I'm going to help professor Juniper with her research!"

"I'm going to be a gym leader and help out with finding arceus!" said Ruby.

"I'm going to travel around and see as much Pokémon as a can!" said White.

"I'm going to be Pokémon champion! More access to places that way, I could find arceus easier when I become champ!" exclaimed Nina. "What about you Cheren?"

"…I don't know." He answered simply, pushing his glasses up.

"What?" cried Bianca.

"But you HAVE to know what you're going to be!" said Ruby.

"It makes no sense that you're going on this journey with no goal!" exclaimed White.

"Hey! Give him time! I know that he will figure out who he's going to be. I mean, it _is_ a hard decision. Maybe he just needs time to think! This journey is perfect for him! He can travel around and decide what or who he wants to be! Don't stress people out." Said Nina as Cheren looked at her with a flash of surprise in his eyes. But it was gone as fast as it had come. "I know! Let's have a Pokémon battle outside!"

"Yeah! That would be awesome! But since _you're_ the one that suggested it…then we will ALL battle YOU!" said Ruby.

"What? Fine then, be that way." Nina said as everyone went outside and took out their pokeballs, except for Nina because her snivy was napping in her arms, but when it heard the word pokemon battle, it woke up and waited for it's turn.

"I'll be the referee!" said White's mom as she came out to watch the battle. "The first contestant that Nina will face will be…Bianca! This, of course, is a one-on-one battle! Nina will make the first move! Begin!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty: Hello everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of my series!

Nina: When are we going to start?

Kitty: h-hey! How did you get in here?

Cheren: your serperior let us in.

Kitty: Sniper! Return! Now! *returns sniper to his pokeball*

White, Cheren, Bianca, Nina, and Ruby: Kitty does not own Pokémon or its company.

Ruby: ACTION!

Kitty: you took my line! well anyway, remember that you can always see what Nina and Ruby look like on my profile!

* * *

"Go Vine!" said Nina as her little, green Pokémon hopped out of her arms into the battlefield.

Bianca, meanwhile, had a hard time getting her pokeball out. "Uh, where is it….oh, here it is….urgh...umm…oomph! Go! Tepig!"

"Vine use tackle!" said Nina. Her little Pokémon was surprisingly fast for a starter Pokémon and it hit tepig easily. But the tepig was still on its feet.

"I looks like tepig can't take another hit! But then again…tepig did learn the move flame charge…me, Cheren, and Bianca have had some battles before we came to professor Juniper." Said White, who was in the audience with Ruby and Cheren.

"But aren't fire type moves super-effective against grass types? Oh no! I want to battle Nina! Go Nina Go!" yelled Ruby.

"You can do it tepig! Use flame charge!" said Bianca.

"Flame charge? Hmm…" mumbled Nina as her snivy looked at her, waiting for a command. "I got it! Vine, use leer! The brightest you can manage and the best! I'm counting on you!"

Because of the last thing its trainer said, its spirit rose greatly and it did not want to disappoint its trainer. So it put on the best and brightest leer White, Nina, Ruby, Cheren, and Bianca had ever seen. "Sniiiiiiiiivy!"

"Tepig? Tepig!" said Bianca's Pokémon, as it stopped using flame charge and shielded itself from the blinding leer.

"No! My tepig!" Bianca cried.

"The finishing move Vine! Use tackle and give it all you got!" Said Nina triumphantly.

_BOOM! _As everyone waited for the dust to clear, they saw snivy getting up…and Bianca's tepig lying on the ground fainted!

"…we won? We won! Vine we won our first battle together!" cried Nina in joy.

"Snivy-vy!" said her snivy, as Nina picked up her snivy and spun it around.

"Here, I'll heal your Pokémon for you." said Cheren as he healed both Nina and Bianca's Pokémon. "You to Bianca."

"Thank you Cheren!" Nina said as her snivy was feeling better from the battling. "Bianca that was a great battle! I'm sure Vine got stronger from all that battling!"

"That was a fun battle too! The way you used snivy's leer was great!" exclaimed Bianca.

"Huh? Where did Vine go anyway?" asked Nina. When she saw Vine reaching up for an apple in a nearby tree…but not with its hands…but with vines! "Vine! You learned vine whip? Awesome!" she said as she picked her little Pokémon up. "But no apples yet, you need to finish the rest of the battles! Then I'll pick you all the apples you want!" said Nina, as her Pokémon lit up with joy at the thought of making a berry and apple filled apple pie. After they finished the other battles, all making the good use of vine whip, Nina was the winner in all.

"I cannot BELIEVE you didn't let me win Nina!" whined Ruby.

"But isn't a battle about winning?" asked Nina as she cuddled her newly healed snivy, courtesy of Cheren.

"Well what_ever_." Mumbled Ruby, as everyone laughed.

"You are really good for a beginning Pokémon trainer!" said White. "I'm positive that you will become Pokémon Champion!"

"Thanks White. Me and Vine are sure of it too." Nina said happily.

"Well it's time to go to bed! It's getting dark and you don't want to run into any wild Pokémon on your way home!" White's mother said to Cheren, Bianca, and Ruby.

"That's right! We also have to rest for tomorrow's journey!" Said Ruby as she pulled a whining Bianca back towards her house. "Bye-bye everyone!"

"See you later Ruby! Bianca!" said Nina as she waved. She stood with Cheren watching them leave for a while, as White and her mother went back inside the house to get ready to go to sleep.

"Hey Nina?" asked Cheren.

"Yeah?" she answered

"Thanks for standing up for me earlier. When they put pressure on me I didn't know what to do. But you stayed by my side. Thanks." He said as he turned to Nina.

"No problem! You better go. You don't want any wild Pokémon encounters do you?" she said happily as she cradled her sleeping snivy in her arms.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." He said as they parted ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty: Hiya! Kitty in tha house!

Cheren: Oh brother….

Ruby: You go Kitty! Whoop whoop!

Kitty: Where did everyone else go?

N: When do I come in?

Kitty: patience grasshopper. Ruby! Cheren! Disclaimer!

Ruby and Cheren: Kitty does NOT own Pokémon or its company.

Kitty: I also thank Ravinae for my request of assitance! Now i dont have to worry about digimon in the catagories anymore! xD ready, set, ACTION!

* * *

The next morning…

"WHAAAAAAA!?" a certain curly brown haired girl screamed. Pidoves flew off of their trees and nest's as the scream echoed from the house to the entire region of unova.

"WTH WHITE?! WHATS WRONG?!" asked the other long/brown/straight haired girl as she fell off of her guest room's bed.

"NINA NINA NINA NINA!" shrieked White as she ran to Nina's room at top speed. "MY HAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIRRRRR!"

"Yes yes what about-whoa…" said Nina as she stopped mid-sentence as she looked up. There, standing in front of here was a living Medusa…well…almost…more correctly, the _replica_ of Medusa. White's hair was sticking up all ways, from north to the south and from east to the west. White had the MAJOR bed-head. The kind that needed a gallon of hair spray and a whole lot of combing and conditioner.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! DO _SOMETHING!_" White yelled.

"Ok! Ok, patience White. Geez so demanding…" muttered Nina.

A good 30 minutes later both girls were ready and in their traveling cloths. All that needed handling was…White's hair *DOOOOOM*

"Hmmmm…." Said Nina as she observed her victim's hair. About a minute of observation later, she got out a can of VERY strong hairspray, and a, what seemed to be to White, a GIANT comb. "Time for the hard part." She said while grinning like a Gengar.

* * *

A *cough*very*cough* long hour later…

"Done!" said Nina. She stood back as she appreciated her work of taming the bed-head and putting White's hair back into the normal ponytail in a cap.

"You saved my life!" said White as she bear hugged Nina. When she let go she ran to her bag and went downstairs as Nina was left alone in the guest room. Alone. All alone. Alone…alone?! Where was Vine?!

"Vine! Where are you?!" she called out. No answer. She sighed and got her bag and walked downstairs. There, in the middle of stuffing herself with a bowl of berries especially picked for her, was Vine.

"Oh hello Nina!" said White's mother as she gave Nina a sandwich to go. "White is already off to Bianca's house. You might as well go and meet Cheren at the edge of Route 1. I wish you a happy journey Nina! I hope you come visit sometimes and that you can find your way home!"

"Thank you, I'll make sure to come visit. Vine! Let's go!" she called out as the little green Pokémon finished eating and jumped onto her shoulders "Time for our journey to start!"

And with that, Nina ran out the door, and past the houses towards her destiny, towards her adventure.

* * *

Kitty:Sorry if it was short, i was distracted by watching Percy Jackson and the Olympians on Cartoon Network xD Next Chapter will be longer, I promise! Please Review or else i will feel as if no one is reading my stories x'( Good bye everyone and watch out for the next chapter! And i'm sorry i haven't been posting, i haven't had time to type and this was a quick last-minute story. I feel as if im abandoning my Fans! haha Bye Bye!


End file.
